La oscuridad de la inocencia
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: La soledad cada vez podía más con el pobre Ven hasta que unos ojos dorados se cruzaron por su camino, llevándose su inocencia hasta lo más profunda oscuridad. Van/Ven
1. Ojos ámbar

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto, después de varios meses sin escribir nada (lo siento mucho -.-U) Esta vez os traigo un VanVen en toda regla, con capítulos más largos que en mi último fic, Pour some sugar on me (Biee~n!) No sé cuando podré iros dejando capítulos pero os prometo que lo haré.  
Espero que os guste!**_

**Capítulo 1: Ojos ámbar.**

El calor habitual de la primavera golpeaba con fuerza aquel día. Ventus, Aqua y Terra acababan de  
salir del instituto y caminaban despacio, hablando sobre los planes que tenían aquella misma tarde.

El moreno sostenía la mano de la peliazul. Hacía poco que ambos habían empezado a salir, por lo que cada vez contaban menos con Ven. A pesar de todo, pocas eran las cosas que habían cambiado entre los tres.

Estaban volviendo a casa y llegaron hasta el cruce donde los tres se separaban. Era lo que solían hacer todos los días después de una interminable jornada de estudio.

- Supongo que no querrás... Venir con nosotros al cine esta tarde, ¿verdad Ven? -Preguntó Terra adivinando la respuesta de su amigo.-

- No te preocupes, tengo que terminar los ejercicios de hoy. Ir vosotros y pasarlo bien.

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale Ven? -Le sonrió la peliazul, acariciándole la cabeza.-

- Lo tendré. -Devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga.-

Los dos ojiazules se miraron fijamente mientras que se acercaban. Ventus sabía que iban a hacer. No le molestaba que estuvieran juntos, es más, se alegraba por ellos pero... Se estaba quedando solo y la idea de estar en esa situación le aterraba. Se limitó a mirar al suelo mientras que sus compañeros se fundían en un cálido beso de despedida.

Finalmente, los tres se separaron, cada uno tomando un camino.

El rubio decidió andar sin rumbo. No tenía hambre alguna y nadie le esperaba en casa.  
Callejeó durante un par de horas por la ciudad hasta llegar a un antiguo y oculto parque completamente vacío. Era muy grande y espacioso pero los años habían podido con él y los niños ya ni lo pisaban. Los columpios que quedaban, estaban comidos por el óxido, al igual que los bancos y las mesas. A pesar de todo, el rubio pensó que era perfecto para él en aquel momento.

Lanzó su mochila y se sentó sobre la alta y mal cuidada hierba, apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Se sentía tan solo que tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar hasta consumirse.

_Seguro que nadie preguntaría por mi si despareciera..._

Mientras, un joven de pelo oscuro paseaba por la misma zona que Ven y con el mismo destino. Llevaba una sudadera color carbón, del mismo tono que su pelo despeinado y unos pantalones granates. Sus ojos ámbar examinaban el lugar hasta que encontraron al rubio, que tenía cerrados los ojos. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el pelinegro, que se apoyó con una mano en el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba Ventus y le miró desde arriba.

Cuando las lágrimas del rubio asomaron por sus ojos cerrados, decidió abrirlos para poder limpiarlos. Entonces, vio al desconocido, con aquella sonrisa misteriosa.

El pulso de Ven se aceleró rápidamente. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y no era por culpa del llanto, que frenó de golpe. Detrás de aquellos ojos amarillentos se ocultaba algo que podía ser el antídoto para el ojiazul.

- ¿Q-quién eres? -Se atrevió a balbucear el rubio.-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a ocupar mi sitio? -Formuló serio pero manteniendo la sombra de su sonrisa.-

Su voz era tan grave como atrayente. Ese tono era un reflejo de una persona dura, quizás demasiado superior. Orgullo puro.

Ven no era capaz de articular palabra. Su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que creía que le iba a estallar el pecho mientras que por su mente, cruzaban todo tipo de opuestos pensamientos.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio, el desconocido se agachó para mirarle a los ojos fijamente y así poder intimidarle.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua un gato?

El rubio negó tímidamente con la cabeza mientras que apartaba la vista de él. El de pelo negro cogió su cara con las manos para mantener un mínimo de contacto visual.

- ¿Qué narices es lo que te pasa? ¿No me has oído o qué? -Le preguntó borde para incordiar al rubio.-

- ¡C-Claro que si! -Se atrevió a contestar molesto.-

El de ojos ambar sonrió de nuevo. Siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

- Dime tu nombre. -Lo formuló como una orden para intimidar al chico.-

- Me llamo Ventus. ¿Cómo te lla-

La pregunta del rubio se interrumpió por culpa del pelinegro, el cual había atrapado al ojiazul contra el tronco de aquel árbol sin escapatoria alguna, apresándolo contra su cuerpo.

La piel de Ven ardía por completo mientras que el desconocido continuaba mirándole, cada vez desde más cerca y se acercaba a punto de besarle.¿Acaso iba a robarle su primer beso?

Entonces, el ojiamarillo se deslizó por su piel, lamiéndola con cuidado mientras que mordía su cuello y dejaba una marca que al menos duraría allí tres días. Continuó mordiéndolo sin pudor alguno mientras que lo miraba de reojo.

Ventus se aferraba a la alta hierba que había a su alrededor mientras que débiles susurros se escapaban de sus labios.

Sin previo aviso, el chico paró, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente al indefenso Ven, que tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas de un rojo muy intenso.

- Ya veo... Tan inocente como me imaginaba. -Sonrió de manera pícara.-

El pelinegro se levantó y volvió a mirarle una última vez antes de irse.

- Vanitas, es así como me llamo.

Después, desapareció entre los árboles del pequeño parque.

Ventus se quedó mudo. Al menos, le había dicho su nombre... Entonces, se acarició el cuello y notó el fuerte dolor que sentía en el cuello. Era cierto que el chico le había marcado, incluso notaba sus dientes alrededor de la herida.

_¿Qué confianzas eran esas? Espera... ¿Por qué no le he impedido hacerlo?_

El rubio agitó la cabeza con fuerza y se levantó desorientado del suelo. Se colocó las manos sobre las mejillas y notó el calor que desprendían. Era incluso mayor que la primera vez que vio a Aqua y a Terra dándose un beso.

_¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?_

Caminó de vuelta hacia su casa y miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil. Eran las cinco de la tarde y aún no había comido nada. Se colocó frente a la puerta y, al abrirla, se dio cuenta de lo solo que volvía a estar. ¿Había sido capaz Vanitas de lograr algo que nunca había conseguido? ¿Había sido capaz de olvidar su soledad?

Suspiró fuertemente mientras que lanzaba su mochila contra el sofá y iba hacia la cocina para comer algo. No tenía mucha hambre pero debía hacerlo si quería sobrevivir. Se hizo un bocadillo muy pequeño de manteca de cacahuete y cogió un helado salado del congelador. Así, aprovecharía a ver si su temperatura bajaba algo.

Después de recoger todo, se fue al salón y se sentó sobre el sofá para hacer los pocos deberes que tenía. A pesar de eso, no era capaz. Cada vez que pensaba, los ojos ámbar volvían a él, persiguiéndole, siendo el blanco en sus pensamientos. Suspiró fuertemente mientras que volvía a guardar sus cosas y decidió ir al baño para darse una ducha fría. Bien fría.

Se quitó la ropa mirándose en el espejo y, cada vez que veía el chupetón que marcaba su piel blanca, se estremecía. Tendría que ocultar aquello cuanto antes si no quería sospechas por parte de sus compañeros.

Después de la ducha, pasó la tarde haciendo los pocos ejercicios que tenía pendientes. Cenó y subió a su cuarto después de preparar sus cosas para el instituto. Se tiró sobre su cama, mirando al techo.

_¿Volveré a verle mañana?_

Aquella era la principal pregunta que surcaba su mente una y otra vez durante horas. Debería darle igual pero quería al menos alguna explicación de aquello. Quizás solo había sido un pasatiempo para él. Un juego. Algo que nunca se volvería a repetir.__

Entonces, el sueño se lo llevó con él al país de los sueños, donde Vanitas le esperaba con aquella malévola sonrisa. Esta vez, no se encontraban allí. Estaban en el cuarto del rubio, tumbados en la cama, completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas. El de ojos dorados devoraba con ansia de nuevo el cuello del inocente Ven mientras que se guiaba por sus instintos más ocultos, dejando que Vanitas invadiera cada rincón de su ser sin que opusiera una mínima resistencia.

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo sudando. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza y a controlar los latidos de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño. Un sueño con un buen resultado. Notó el bulto que marcaba sus pantalones y suspiró avergonzado.

Vanitas le había perturbado mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar. Aquello solo acababa de empezar.


	2. Explicación

_**¡Buenas a todos! Os traigo otro capítulo más de "La Oscuridad de la inocencia" y como digo siempre, no sé cuando traeré el siguiente pero lo traeré. Este capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior pero os prometo que os va a enganchar por completo ^^**_

  
**Capítulo 2: Explicación.**

A la mañana siguiente, Aqua y Terra estuvieron esperando a Ventus en el cruce. Ya se había retrasado casi quince minutos mientras que el siempre era el primero de los tres, no por ansia, sino por cercanía. La peliazul se sacó el móvil para llamar el rubio cuando apareció corriendo.

Al llegar, se frenó en seco e intentó recuperar el aliento durante unos segundos para poder dar explicaciones.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -Dijo Aqua aprovechando la pausa que había hecho Ven para poder hablar.-

- Ayer no dormí muy bien... Lo siento. -Susurró el rubio mientras que avanzaban hacia el instituto.-

El moreno miró al ojiazul extrañado. Lo observó detenidamente y vio que tenía una tirita en el cuello, cubriendo una herida que se veía un poco a pesar de que el rubio la había cubierto.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? -Habló Terra, señalando el cuello del menor.-

- ¿Eh? -Ven volvió en si y agitó la cabeza.- A-ayer... Me tropecé y me dí con el borde de la mesa del salón. -Se acarició con cuidado la herida, que era bastante molesta.-

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Aqua preocupada.-

- Si si. -Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.- No te preocupes.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Terra se acercó al rubio.

- Ven, tenemos que hablar. -Dijo serio el mayor de los tres.-

- ¿Eh? -Se sorprendió el rubio.- ¿Qué pasa Terra?

- Te esperaré en la azotea del instituto en el recreo, ¿vale?

- Claro... -Suspiró fuertemente.-

El hecho de que moreno quisiera hablar con él no le inspiraba nada bueno. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía decirle?

Entonces, al entrar por la puerta, el timbre sonó, indicando que los alumnos debían entrar ya en sus clases. La peliazul se despidió de Ventus acariciándole el pelo mientras que le despedía sonriendo mientras que el moreno le miró. Se limitó a mantener la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ven salió corriendo hacia su clase, que se encontraba en esa misma planta. Apoyado en borde la puerta, se encontraba un chico de pelo moreno y de ojos azules muy intensos. De su cuello colgaba un collar de acero reluciente con forma de corona. Era su amigo Sora. Le recibió con la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba cada mañana.

- ¡Ya era hora! -Dijo casi en un grito.- Pensé que te había pasado algo.

- No te preocupes. -Le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó mirando al pasillo.- ¿Y Roxas?

- Supongo que estará con Axel a los recreativos, como todos los martes. -Rió mientras que se dirigía a su sitio.-

- Que suerte. -Se limitó a decir el rubio mientras que le seguía.-

Se sentaron juntos, como hacían los martes. Detrás de ellos estaban Kairi y Xion, enseñándose los nuevos collares que habían creado.

Al verles sentarse, levantaron la vista y les miraron.

- Hola chicos. -Saludó la pelinegra.-

- ¿Pasa algo, Ven? -Preguntó la pelirroja.-

La cara del rubio delataba la preocupación que tenía a la conversación con el moreno en el recreo pero, a pesar de todo, decidió negarlo para no causar más problemas al resto. Se cubrió con la mano la herida y así pasó el resto de las clases hasta que llegó el recreo.

El ojiazul se levantó de la silla y fue andando mecánicamente hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. No habló con nadie ni no recogió su comida.

¿Qué era lo que le esperaba allí arriba? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo Terra? El sonido de su corazón no paraba de retumbar en sus oidos. Tragó saliva sonoramente y empujó la puerta que le separaba de la azotea. Allí, el moreno estaba mirando al infinito, en completo silencio.

Los pasos del rubio interrumpieron los pensamientos de Terra, que levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con un gesto de enfado en su rostro.

_No, no puede ser... Está enfadado._

- El pico de una mesa... ¿No es así? -Soltó de repente.-

Ventus volvió a coger saliva sonoramente. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Era como si tuviera los labios cosidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Ven? ¿Te he dado yo motivos para que no me quieras contar las cosas, para que las ocultes?

Se acercó al ojiazul rápidamente y le arrancó la tirita de cuajo. En la herida, aún se apreciaban los colmillos de Vanitas, creando pequeñas heridas en su pálida piel. A pesar de tener aquel azul fulminante sobre él, el rubio no se atrevió a decir nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Hasta que no me des una explicación, no volveré a hablar contigo.

Terra se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo y dejando a Ven con la palabra en la boca. No le había dado ni una oportunidad para hablar pero tampoco hubiera sabido que decirle.

_Fue un chico al que no conocía y al que dejé que me marcara._

¿Qué clase de explicación era esa? Las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente de sus ojos azul zafiro mientras que miraba al vacío desde arriba. Necesitaba hablar con Vanitas pero no estaba seguro de si volvería a verle alguna vez.

Entonces, volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final del recreo y Ven decidió no volver a clase. Únicamente pasó a recoger sus cosas y se fue de allí sin decir nada a nadie. Roxas había vuelto pero estaba de espaldas, así que ni si quiera le vio entrar.

Salió del instituto, callejeando de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó.

Fue directo al parque donde conoció al ojiamarillo, intentado dar con él. Se sentó en el mismo lugar, jugueteando nervioso con la hierba. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

_Si al menos me dijera por qué lo hizo..._

Realmente tenía que darse con un canto en los dientes si aparecía allí de nuevo. Una parte de él le decía que volvería allí pero la otra ni siquiera quería volver a verlo. Debería hacer más caso a la parte de él que no quería volver a verlo, al fin y al cabo una parte del problema era suya pero... Si no le veía, ¿cómo iba a solucionar aquello?

Estaba claro que tenía que verle. Le gustase o no.

El móvil del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos momentáneamente. Era un mensaje de Sora preguntándole a dónde se había ido y dándole los deberes que tenían que hacer. Decidió no contestar. Tampoco iba a solucionarle nada su respuesta.

Para hacer tiempo, intentó entretenerse, intentado olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba.  
Empezó por los problemas que le había enviado Sora en el mensaje. Eran de matemáticas pero tan sencillos que a penas le duraron.

Después, sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar pero acabó pintando los ojos de Vanitas, tan brillantes pero tan amenazadores.

Hiciera lo que hiciese, el ojiazul y el ojiamarillo volvían a ocupar cada rincón de su mente.

Cuando las tripas del rubio comenzaron a sonar, se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la comida. Al mirar de nuevo su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar. Recibió un mensaje de Aqua al cual contestó para no preocuparla. Al fin y al cabo, ella y Terra eran como sus hermanos mayores. Siempre habían estado allí desde que sus padres se fueron. Pero ahora... ¿Y si no conseguía arreglar las cosas con Terra?

Siguió pasando el tiempo y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Se levantó del suelo con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado consigo mismo, ya cansado de esperar.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo y salió del parque. Se puso los auriculares para la vuelta a casa y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó mirando al suelo hasta que alguien tiró de él, metiéndole en un callejón y empotrándole contra una sus paredes.

_Asi que... Aquí estaban sus malditos ojos dorados..._


	3. Súplica

_**¿Enganchados? Eso espero -Rio.- El siguiente no sé cuando lo podré subir porque me voy a ir de vacaciones hasta septiembre y allí no voy a tener posibilidades de subir nada pero bueno, si se me presenta la oportunidad, ¡lo haré!  
¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! Y disculpar las molestias -.-U**_

**Capítulo 3: Súplica.  
**_**  
**_Ese brillo sobrehumano en sus ojos dorados entre la oscuridad del callejón. Se alegró de haberle encontrado, pero no de esa manera.

Notaba la fría pared a sus espaldas mientras que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Vanitas le había apresado, como la primera vez. Ven se quedó mirándole en silencio. No sabía que decirle ni como actuar a partir de aquel momento.

Vanitas esbozó una sonrisa amenazadora cuando comenzó a acercarse a él. No fue directo a por sus labios, sino que fue a sus mejillas, las cuales mordió levemente. Al deslizarse por ellas, notó lo frías que estaban. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaban así. Había estado llorando no hacía mucho.

A pesar de aquello, fue mordiendo no solo las blandas mejillas del rubio, sino su mandíbula, su cuello... Incluso volvió a morder el chupetón del día anterior, notando como Ven daba un respingo de dolor.

Mientras, sus manos surcaban la espalda, ya introducidas por debajo de su ropa, arañándole sin piedad mientras que volvía a marcar al rubio, salvo que aquella vez fue algo más discreto y más fácil de ocultar.

Después, fue a el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, el cual mordió con más cuidado mientras que suspiraba profundamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ven se estremeciera de golpe. Incluso notó como una pequeña erección aparecía en sus pantalones.

Entonces, se acercó a sus labios, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos. Entreabrió los ojos y descubrió a un Ventus con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, ojos cerrados y boca semicerrada, esperando a que sus labios se posaran sobre los del rubio.

No pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar a reírse débilmente, cosa que hizo a Ven abrir los ojos, completamente avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué no me besas?

Entonces, se escuchó a si mismo. Estaba suplicando. Suplicando un beso.

- Porque quieres que lo haga.

Le miró con una sonrisa desafiante y se separó de él, apoyándose en la pared contraria del callejón en el que se encontraban.

Ventus suspiró profundamente mientras que miraba al cielo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Otra vez se estaba guiando por el completo desconocido que era el ojiamarillo. Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo sus ojos.

_Inútil..._

- ¿Por qué lloras, Ven?

Entonces, Ven volvió en sí. Era su oportunidad para solucionar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué Vanitas? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- ¿Y por qué? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?

- No. -Respondió sin dudarlo.-

- Pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. -Dijo señalando con la cabeza la erección que asomaba los pantalones del rubio.-

El chico, al darse cuenta, se intentó cubrir con la mochila.

- Cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres, volveremos a vernos.

El de pelo color carbón, se despegó de la pared y salió del callejón, dedicándole una mirada cálida.

- ¡Pero..! -Se ruborizó automáticamente.- ¡Necesito arreglar las cosas con Terra!

Vanitas continuó andando sin hacer caso de lo que le gritaba el rubio, que se quedó mirándole mientras que se marchaba de allí. Se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido y las nuevas marcas que se dibujaban en su cuerpo comenzaron a arderle. Si se decidía... ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle de nuevo?

- ¡Vanitas! -Gritó de nuevo pero sin obtener ningún gesto por su parte.-

Ventus estaba abatido. No solo no había conseguido nada, sino que todo se había empeorado. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Vanitas? ¿Puramente atracción o...? Agitó la cabeza avergonzado mientras que, en su mente, volvían a aparecer los recuerdos de hacía apenas unos minutos, los susurros de Vanitas en su oido, los mordiscos, sus manos clavadas en su espalda... Y él incapaz de hacer nada.

Era tan inocente que a veces se daba asco. Pura luz contra pura oscuridad. Inocencia contra la mismísima lujuria.

¿Por qué no había querido besarle?

"Porque quieres que lo haga"

¿A qué se refería con eso? No podía prever los movimientos de Vanitas si ni siquiera era capaz de prever los suyos propios. Era como si con su mera presencia, estuviera a su merced sin dudarlo dos veces.

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con el ojiamarillo. Y de cómo hacía que se olvidara todo con solo una mirada.

Se había olvidado incluso de Terra.

Tenía que decidir que hacer primero consigo mismo.

Vanitas... Ni si quiera lo conocía pero... Quería besarle, cosa que no había hecho nunca. Bueno, no solo quería besarle, estaba claro. Su mente se inundó de pensamientos quizás demasiado extremos para el inocente Ven y se puso rojo de nuevo.

Volvió a su casa, lanzando la mochila y yendo directamente a la cocina para comer algo. Tenía mucha hambre. Al fin y al cabo, ese día no había comido y llorar gastaba muchas más energías de las que tenía él. Cenó rápidamente y volvió a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y notó como las heridas de su espalda ardían.

_Maldito sádico..._

Se puso una camiseta que usaba para dormir y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Instantáneamente, el cansancio pudo con él.

De nuevo, Vanitas volvió a aparecer en los tiernos sueños de Ven, pero no fue como la noche anterior. Aquella vez estaban en el parque en el que solían estar, él tumbado sobre el pelinegro, el cual le acariciaba el pelo. Entonces, el ojiazul levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante, acercándose a él para besarle. En el momento en el que sus labios chocaban, él se despertaba, intentando saborear aquel beso que nunca llegaban a darse.

Se levantó de la cama, miró el reloj y decidió darse una ducha para calmar las heridas que sentía en su cuello y luego disimularlas.

Llegó al cruce y, cuando le vio la cara a Terra, no recordaba lo incómodo que estaba todo por su culpa. Aqua no para de mirar al suelo, incapaz de encontrar un sitio para ella mientras que el rubio también hacía lo mismo. Empezaron a caminar, como era obvio, en silencio completo. Entonces, llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Mientras que la ojiazul se despedía de Ven, el moreno fue directo a clase, sin tan siquiera esperarla.

- Tranquilo... Se le pasará tarde o temprano. -Dijo Aqua, que estaba claro que no sabía nada sobre el tema.-

El ojiazul no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa apagada. Estaba claro que Terra no le había contado nada a Aqua ni que se intuía nada así que se separaron de allí, cada uno volviendo a sus respectivas clases.

Como siempre, Sora esperaba a Ventus en la puerta, con aquella sonrisa que con todo podía.

- Hoy has llegado más puntual. -Dijo riendo.-

- Ya te lo dije ayer. -Le devolvió la sonrisa y fue directo hacia su sitio de siempre, que era al lado de Naminé.-

La rubia no se encontraba allí, sino delante de él, varios pupitres más adelante. Al parecer, estaba esperando a Roxas, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Primero, se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa hasta que el ojiazul se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente. Ven se quedó mirando cómo lo hacían y se dio cuenta de algo... Él no sabía besar. Nunca lo había hecho y tenía miedo de que fuera mal.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Menos mal que la campana volvió a sonar y un profesor entró en clase, manteniendo ocupado sus pensamientos.

Así pasaron dos semanas y cada día era más largo que el anterior.

Ven echaba tanto de menos los encuentros furtivos con Vanitas que tenía miedo de que el pelinegro le hubiera decidido pasar de él. Se moría de ganas de encontrarse con él.

Mientras, su relación que Terra estaba igual. Mantenía su promesa hasta que Ven se lo dijera. Por parte de Aqua, cada día estaba más confusa. ¿Qué era lo que podía haber pasado para que ambos se enfadaran tanto?

Aquel día, una tutoría retuvo a los amigos de Ventus una hora más. Sora, Riku y Kairi ya habían salido y Roxas y Naminé también, lo que le hacía volver solo a casa. Bajó las escaleras algo deprimido cuando recibió una visita que no esperaba.

- ¿A quién esperabas? -Levantó las cejas mientras que le sonreía.-

_Echaba tanto de menos... Esa maldita sonrisa._


	4. No lo olvides

_**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones ^^U Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más para que lo disfruteís. Por cierto, que se me ha olvidado ponerlo... Si queréis decirme algo, ya sea bueno o malo acerca del fic, dejarme un review ^^  
¡Seguir así!**_

**Capítulo 4: No lo olvides.**

El rostro del rubio se iluminó al verle allí, esperando en la puerta. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca. Ante el contraste de colores claros y oscuros, lucía tan atractivo como siempre, con esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa perversa.

Y ahora que estaba allí con él... ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos? ¿Dejar que volviera a hacer con el lo que él quisiera?

En aquella ocasión, Vanitas siguió apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba aburrido y decidí venir a verte sufrir encerrado aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde...?

- Supongamos que un día estuve callejeando y... Te vi entrar aquí.

Realmente, a Ven le daba igual el cómo sabía donde se encontraba. Se alegraba tanto de que el pelinegro no le hubiera olvidado que no podía parar de sonreír. El ojiamarillo le contempló, examinando su rostro rebosante de felicidad.

- Estás más... Feliz que la última vez que te vi.

El joven rubio se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que se le había dibujado en los labios al ver al pelinegro.

- N-no es eso... -Agitó la cabeza mientras que intentaba dejar de sonreír.-

- Hmph, ya veo ya... -Levantó las cejas.-

_¿Qué había querido decir con eso?_

- Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?

- Pensé que quizás ya te habías decidido... Pero veo que aún no. -Dijo mientras se giraba para marchase de allí.-

Al ver a Vanitas girarse y marchase de allí, Ventus no pudo evitar agarrarle del brazo para que no se fuera.

- ¡Espera!

Los ojos dorados se posaron sobre los zafiros del rubio, que se ruborizó automáticamente. Una sonrisa pícara adornó la cara de Vanitas ante el gesto del contrario, que miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ven?

Ventus había meditado durante varios días sobre el tema, pero no tenía nada en claro. Cambiaba todo el rato de opinión hasta que apareció frente a él y lo tuvo claro. Sabía qué era lo que quería. Lo difícil era decírselo a la cara, sobretodo cuando aquellos sobrehumanos ojos se posaban sobre él, examinándolo hasta volverlo loco.

- Y-yo... -Le miró a los ojos y se puso cada vez más nervioso.- ¡Y-yo...!

Entonces, los labios del pelinegro se posaron sobre los del rubio, interrumpiéndole de golpe. Ven cerró automáticamente los ojos, mientras que su corazón se calmaba de repente. A pesar de la apariencia tan oscura y fría de Vanitas, sus labios estaban increíblemente cálidos.

Bueno, aquello fue al principio.

De golpe, la lengua del ojiamarillo recorrió la boca del ojiazul, que comenzó a temblar. Sus manos lo atrajeron hacia él, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y teniéndole a su merced. Mientras que el rubio intentaba seguir el ritmo de Vanitas, degustaba el sabor a café que desprendían sus labios.

Era tanto lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento... La respiración agitada, el corazón al límite de sus latidos y como la más profunda oscuridad devoraba lo más profundo de su ser. Ven no sabía que se podía sentir tanto con un solo beso.

Las inocentes manos del rubio continuaron en su posición inicial mientras que las del pelinegro se enredaban entre su pelo, alargándo los besos de ambos, que cada vez eran más cálidos y bruscos hasta que acabaron sobre las mejillas cálidas del de ojos azules, separándose de él, pero sin antes darle un brusco mordisco en el labio inferior.

Los ojos de Ventus se abrieron de forma tímida y, al encontrarse con los de Vanitas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él, al verlo, volvió a sonreírle y le acarició la cabeza mientras que se separaba de él.

- Era esto lo que querías... ¿No es así?

Ven asintió mientras que continuaba mirándole aún con las mejillas de color rojo y Vanitas no pudo evitar reírse de él.

- Demasiado inocente.

Los dos comenzaron a andar mientras que Ven se cruzaba de brazos e hinchaba los carrillos a causa del último comentario del ojiamarillo. Estuvieron un rato andando en silencio.

- Eres tú, que eres demasiado... -Se quedó pensando.- Bruto.

- ¿Bruto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Se frenó en seco.- ¿Qué quieres que deje de serlo?

- ¡N-no! -Dijo girándose hacia él y colocándose las manos en la boca avergonzado.-

_Mierda...¿Eso a salido de mi?_

- Ya veo... -Levantó las cejas y se acercó hacia él, quitándole las manos de la boca y dándole un mordisco en la punta de la nariz.-_  
__  
_¿Cómo podía hacer que se acelerara tanto su cuerpo con solo acercarse a él? Era una de las cosas que no podía controlar al estar allí, junto a él.

Continuaron andando mientras que hablaban de forma aleatoria. Les venía bien conocerse, y mucho más ahora que... Bueno, ahora que salían juntos. Trataron muchos temas diferentes, desde la música hasta los videojuegos, a los cuales eran muy aficionados ambos.  
Ven lo invitó a comer en su casa pero Vanitas no aceptó, era jueves y sabía que si se quedaba allí, el rubio no se concentraría en hacer todos los ejercicios que le había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Por fin, intercambiaron los números de teléfonos.

- ¿Cómo pretendías que te encontrara si decidía?

- Sabía que aceptarías en cuanto me vieras... -Levantó las cejas mientras que le miraba.-

A pesar de lo molesto que podía sonar el comentario, tenía toda la razón.

Continuaron andando y hablando hasta que llegaron al cruce donde se solían separar Aqua, Terra y él y la culpabilidad volvió a ser el tema principal de sus pensamientos. Se quedó mudo mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- … Es que me he acordado de Terra.

Vanitas se quedó pensando en el nombre que habían pronunciado los labios del joven Ven mientras que su mirada azulada se apagaba hasta llegar al gris.

- Ese Terra... Es el que te hizo llorar aquella vez, ¿verdad? -Se dirigió a él de forma fría.-

- S-si, pero no te preocupes, es mi amigo.

Amigos. Era un concepto que el de ojos dorados no conocía. Nunca había confiado en nadie desde aquello...

- Si vuelve a hacerte llorar, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Ven empezó a reírse, creyendo que el pelinegro hablaba en broma hasta que vio el rostro del chico.

- T-tranquilo... No será necesario.

- Mantengo mi advertencia.

- En realidad... Aqua y él me ayudaron mucho cuando mis padres... -Tragó saliva.- Bueno... -Volvió a mirar al suelo.- Son lo único que me queda.

Al escuchar aquello, Vanitas abrió los ojos enormemente. Siempre había estado solo, desde aquel incidente que le arrebató a sus padres y le envió junto a su despreciable tío, el cual escapó en cuanto pudo.

Era extraño. Al lado del rubio, podía sentir la calidez de estar junto a alguien. Olvidar la soledad que le había acompañado todos esos años.

- No te olvides de que ahora... Estoy aquí.

El pelinegro le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros mientras que caminaban, haciendo que la sonrisa iluminara la cara de Ven y el rubor se apoderada de sus mejillas.

Momentáneamente, los ojos dorados del chico divisaron una pareja que se acercaban a ellos. Sus rostros le eran muy familiares. Entonces, cuando el moreno frunció el ceño al verlos, Vanitas lo reconoció y tuvo claro cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Se paró en seco, acercándose a Ventus hacia su cuerpo dándole un beso dulce mientras que les miraba de reojo, esperando su reacción._  
_


	5. Incrédulo

**_En este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir porque es mejor que lo leáis atentamente, que seguro que os morís de ganas ^^  
PD: El siguiente no se cuando podrá ser porque ando un poco falta de inspiración, lo siento mucho -.-U_**

Capítulo 5: Incrédulo.

Entonces, los ojos de Aqua y de Terra se abrieron enormemente. ¿Era Ven el que se fundía en un cálido beso con aquel desconocido? Mientras que la peliazul se sonrojaba, el moreno examinaba al pelinegro, mirándole con cierto y desconocido odio.

Ventus se separó de él y comprobó hacia donde estaba mirando Vanitas y, al verles allí, mirándoles fijamente, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, qué decir y mucho menos, qué hacer.

- ¿Los conoces? -Dijo el pelinegro mirando al pequeño rubio, que aún continuaba mirándolos.-

- S-si... Son mis amigos, Aqua y Terra. -Les saludó con una mano para que se acercaran, aunque aún no sabía qué decir.-

Como sospechaba, Vanitas había acertado. Esos ojos azules llenos de odio... Solo podía ser Terra. La pareja se acercó a ellos. Aqua miró a Vanitas, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa mientras que el moreno no se perdía ningún movimiento del de ojos dorados, que también le miraba expectante.

- Aqua, Terra... Este es mi... -Se quedó mirando al pelinegro y se sonrojó.- Bueno, es Vanitas.

- Encantada, yo soy Aqua. -Continuó sonriéndole y, poco después, miró el rostro de Ven, que estaba muy nervioso.-

- Mi nombre es Terra. -Le tendió una mano y el pelinegro se la estrechó de forma fría, aún mirándose a los ojos.-

- Un placer conoceros. -Dijo con un tono con un toque de superioridad.- Y si Terra, soy la causa las marcas de Ven. - Se mordió el labio inferior con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios y le pasó un brazo por encima al rubio.-

Había algo en Vanitas que desconcertaba a Terra. ¿Sería su frialdad, sus formas, las heridas que poblaban el cuerpo del rubio o la manera en la que había marcado como suyo? ¿Quién era él para tomarse esas confianzas?

- L-lo siento Terra... Yo... -Se soltó del pelinegro y abrazó al moreno.- Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal. Aún no tenía claro mis sentimientos por Vanitas.

Aquella última frase desconcertó al moreno. ¿Aún no tenía claro sus sentimientos cuando le marcó de aquella manera? Después de todo, a Terra no le gustaba el de ojos dorados.

- No te preocupes... Es por mi culpa, tengo miedo a que te pase algo. -Le acarició la cabeza mientras le soltaba.-

- Con que era eso lo que os pasaba... -Dijo Aqua suspirando.- Se tiraron semanas sin hablarse. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer...

- Lo siento mucho, Aqua. -Dijo Ven y saltó a sus brazos para abrazarla.-

Vanitas los observaba asombrado. Sus vínculos eran tan fuertes que se sentía molesto estando allí. Miró al suelo, esperando a que todo terminara y Ventus volviera junto a él.

Se despidieron al cabo de un rato y, cuando estaban a punto de separarse, el moreno llamó al pelinegro, que se acercó a él mientras que se alejaban de Aqua y de Ven.

- Si le haces daño, iré a por ti. Te lo juro.

- Lo mismo digo, Terra.

El último choque de miradas cortó el aire antes de que volvieran con sus respectivas parejas.

La peliazul y el moreno se separaron en el cruce, pero sin antes hablar sobre el ojiamarillo.

- A mi me parece un buen chico... -Dijo Aqua, sonriendo.-

- Hay algo en él que no me gusta...

- Sus ojos tienen algo sobrenatural, quizás sea eso.

- Debe ser...

Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso antes de despedirse, como solían hacer siempre.

Mientras tanto, Vanitas acompañaba a Ventus hasta su casa. Iban cogidos de la mano, por lo que una sonrisa tímida aparecía en los labios de Ven.

- ¿Qué te han parecido mis amigos?

- Supongo que normales. -Levantó los hombros sin saber qué más decir.-

- ¿Supones? ¿A qué te refieres?

- La verdad es que... No me relaciono mucho con la gente y nunca... He tenido amigos. Siempre he estado solo.

El comentario le pilló por sorpresa a Ven, el cual le miró tristemente. ¿Cómo podía no haber tenido amigos nunca?

- ¿En serio?

El pelinegro se calló de golpe y continuaron andando hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Se quedaron allí unos minutos en silencio, cada uno mirando a lados opuestos.

- Lo siento Vanitas...

- Hmph, al fin y al cabo... Ahora te tengo a ti.

De golpe, se acercó a él y le lamió los labios. Acto seguido, se marchó de allí bajo la mirada atónita del rubio, que se moría de vergüenza.

A pesar de todo... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de estar solo durante tanto tiempo el ojiamarillo? Parece ser, que no había tenido la misma suerte que él, que siempre había estado rodeado de personas a las que quería.

Aquello le hizo pensar en lo poco que les había valorado anteriormente.  
_Parece ser que no valoras las cosas hasta que las pierdes._

Ven metió las llaves y entró en su casa. Tiró la mochila como solía hacer siempre antes de comer pero se apoyó sobre la puerta, suspirando fuertemente. Al fin y al cabo, todo había dado muchas vueltas. Se había librado de sus problemas anteriores y ahora... Había conseguido un beso del pelinegro. Bueno, no solo uno.

Después de recordar brevemente lo sucedido y hacer enrojecer sus mejillas de nuevo, preparó su comida, la cual tomó con tranquilidad mientras que veía la televisión.

Al terminar, se puso con los deberes, los cuales eran más difíciles de lo que solían ser y le llevarían la tarde entera.

Mientras, Vanitas caminaba de vuelta hacia su casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sacó un caramelo de café, que eran de sus favoritos, de uno de ellos y se lo metió en la boca mientras que se colocaba sus cascos para escuchar música y no aburrirse en la vuelta.

Llegó a su casa casi a las cinco de la tarde porque decidió pasar por una cafetería de al lado de su casa y comprar un bocadillo, por pereza a prepararse la comida.

Vanitas acabó en su casa a las cinco y media de la tarde. Se quedó frente a la puerta al escuchar algo dentro. Algo que podría acabar con sus días de libertad absoluta para volver a aquel tiempo en el que los moratones se apoderaban de su cuerpo, escondidos bajo la ropa. Esos ojos amarillos llenos de odio y resentimiento...

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, descubriendo a su tío Xehanort dentro. Al verle entrar, el gesto que se dibujó en su cara causó terror en el pelinegro, que frunció el ceño.

- Vanitas, ¿era aquí donde te habías metido?

¿Cómo había logrado encontrarlo? Se había asegurado de marcharse de su casa sin darle pistas para seguir, sin dejarle un rastro que seguir. No podía creerlo. Lo miró fijamente antes de dar un portazo y salir corriendo de allí, sin posibilidad de que le siguiera. Callejeó sin rumbo y muerto de miedo. No quería volver a tener que pasar por eso, a tragar tanta mierda, a quedarse encerrado en aquella maldita cárcel...

Pero, al fin y al cabo, sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque no lo quisiera.

Menos mal que no había conseguido su nuevo número de teléfono y que en su casa a penas había nada.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que pronto serían las ocho de la tarde y que, como era obvio, no podía volver a casa.

Ya había pasado muchas noches durmiendo en los bancos de la calle pero... Aquella vez no estaba solo. Tenía a Ventus. Se fue de camino a su casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras, Ven estaba preparándose un sándwich en la cocina cuando unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta y se acercó para comprobar quien era.

Vanitas lo esperaba exhausto. Al parecer había venido corriendo. Abrió la puerta sin vacilar.

- Esta noche... Pasaremos la noche juntos. -Sonrió intentando recuperar el aliento.-

Y de nuevo, el rubio se coloreó de rojo.


	6. Frente contra frente

_**¡Hola a todos! Creo que este es el capítulo más especial de todos asi que espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**_****

Capítulo 6: Frente contra frente. __

Una noche... ¿Con Vanitas?

El rostro de Ven se calentaba por segundos cada vez que pensaba en la idea del pelinegro junto a él. Los ojos dorados de Vanitas lo examinaron, esperando a que dijera algo. Aún tenía el corazón en un puño y cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que estaba su tío, las manos le empezaban a temblar sin parar. A pesar de todo, decidió tragarse el miedo y apoyarse en el borde de la puerta, esperando la respuesta del pobre rubio, que temblaba como un flan.

- Bueno, ¿qué decides, Ven? -Continuó abrasándolo con la mirada.-

- Y-y-yo... -Repitió nervioso.- C-claro, adelante.

El pelinegro, aliviado, se acercó al ojiazul, le agarró de las mejillas y le dio un dulce beso sobre los labios. Se separó un poco de él para mirarle desde arriba y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Gracias, idiota.

El pequeño rubio suspiró algo enfadado por el insulto mientras que el de ojos dorados se separaba de él y se sentaba sobre el sofá, intentando relajarse. Ventus notó algo de desesperación en su cuerpo y le miró de reojo, algo preocupado. Se sentó a su lado, mirando la televisión.

- Oye Vanitas... ¿Ha pasado algo?

Vanitas abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hasta él se había dado cuenta de que algo le había pasado. No le miró, siguió mirando a la pantalla mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza con una de sus manos de forma tierna.

- No, nada. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

Ven no era capaz de entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente del de ojos dorados pero sabía que no le diría nada si él no quería hacerlo. A pesar de todo, tampoco quería agobiarle.

Se levantó del sofá pero, sin dudarlo dos veces, el pelinegro lo agarró de las caderas y tiró de él, cayendo ambos sobre el sofá, Ventus sobre Vanitas.

El pelinegro le miró riendo de la cara que ponía el pobre rubio, que se moría de vergüenza.

- Oye Ven, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- ¿Hm? -Dijo el rubio, aún rojo.-

- Dame un beso.

- ¿U-un beso? -Le miró sorprendido.-

- Hmph, si. Quiero que yo no te lo tenga que dar, que me lo des tu.

El ojiazul le miró con una especie de puchero mientras que suspiraba nervioso. Se levantó un poco y colocó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, mirándolo desde arriba. Tragó saliva y se acercó a él poco a poco, cerrando los ojos mientras que sus narices chocaban sin querer. En cambio, Vanitas observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, inocentes y delicados.

Entonces, los labios de Ven se posaron sobre los del ojiamarillo. Después, se separó un poco de él y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Así?

- Prueba otra vez.

El rubio obedeció y se volvió a agachar de la misma manera. Cuando sus labios volvieron a chocar, las manos del de pelo azabache se deslizaron hasta el trasero del de ojos azules, apretándolo sin pudor para que Ven se moviera bruscamente sobre él. Entonces, en aquel descuido, Vanitas se hizo con sus labios, devorándolos sin pudor mientras que sus manos jugaban con la espalda del rubio.

El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos para ver la cara de Ven, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sus mejillas ardían y su boca se abría con timidez.

Entonces, lo sostuvo fuertemente y se giró, quedándose sobre él.

Ventus se sentía indefenso pero a la vez protegido cuando Vanitas estaba con él. Se sentía indefenso por sus ataques, por aquella forma de hacerle suyo, por que estuviera a su merced... Pero sabía que nunca estaría solo cuando estuviera a su lado, que nada le ocurriría.

El ojiamarillo fue directo a por el cuello del rubio, mordisqueándolo sin parar mientras que le volvía a marcar. Sabía que tenía que volver a clase al día siguiente, pero cada vez que veía su cuello, tan blanco y con ese olor a melón dulce, era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

Un gemido débil se escapó de los labios del ojiazul, el cual abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Vanitas avergonzado.

_¿Eso ha salido de mi?_

El ojidorado empezó a reír mientras que se levantaba del sofá, estirándose.

Ven lo miró extrañado. Se marchaba justo en el momento en el que deseaba más. Vanitas le miró con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo había hecho aposta.

El rubio se quedó con aquella postura unos segundos más, suspirando indignado. Después se levantó del sofá y miró la hora.

- Creo que debería hacer la cena.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Levantó las cejas.-

La imagen que pasó por la cabeza del inocente rubio hizo que se volviera a colorear de rojo asi que negó rotundamente mientras que lo empujaba sobre el sofá para que viera la televisión.

Mientras, Ventus fue directo a la cocina y empezó a cocinar para que consiguiera relajarse un poco.

¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo cada vez que Vanitas lo tocaba? No era capaz ni de controlarse a sí mismo.

Mientras, Vanitas se levantó del sofá y fue a darse un paseo por la casa del rubio. Entró en el baño, que tenía azulejos verdes. Después pasó por un cuarto que no parecía ser el de Ven, sino uno de invitados. Por último, el de Ventus. Las paredes eran azules claras y una moqueta verde las acompañaban. Tenía una pequeña cama, al lado de un escritorio lleno de papeles, un ordenador de sobremesa y con algún marco con fotos de Aqua, Terra y el rubio juntos. El armario estaba al fondo, lleno de dibujos al parecer hechos por su amigo Sora.

Estaba claro que este no podía ser otro que su cuarto. Entonces, se escuchó como el rubio lo llamaba para que viniera a cenar. Fue directo al salón, en el que ya estaba puesta la mesa y un plato con patatas fritas y huevos adornaba los platos.

Vanitas se sentó junto a él de nuevo mientras que le sonreía.

- Gracias Ven.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto y empezaron a comer. No tardaron mucho en devorar la deliciosa comida de Ven. Al fin y al cabo, Vanitas estaba acostumbrado a comer cosas pre cocinadas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y esa comida le sabía a gloria. Se relamió los labios al terminar y esperó a que Ventus también lo hiciera para recoger la mesa y llevar todo a la cocina.

Después, empezó a fregar los platos mientras que el rubio se lavaba los dientes en el baño. Vanitas se metió un caramelo de café en la boca.

Al terminar, fue hacia el cuarto del rubio, que estaba de espaldas a él, cogiendo lo que parecía su pijama, que se encontraba bajo la almohada.

Se acercó sigilosamente y lo empujó bruscamente sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Le encantaba la imagen de Ventus tan indefenso e inocente bajo su control. Se subió sobre él, con aquella sonrisa dominante mientras que se deslizaba hasta su oreja, susurrando.

- ¿Un pijama, en serio? -Rió fuertemente mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hasta las caderas del rubio.-

Ven no pudo hablar a partir de aquel momento. El cuerpo del rubio estaba sobre la cama, sin escapatoria mientras que el pelinegro lo aprisionaba de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez. Empezó con besos muy dulces, cada vez más cálidos e intensos hasta que su lengua se abrió paso por su boca, repasando cada centímetro de la del rubio, el cual colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a él. Sus labios se mordían. Los aromas a melón y a café se mezclaban inconfundiblemente sobre la piel de cada uno, a la vez que los suspiros se perdían en el cuello del inexperto Ven.

Estuvieron un rato de aquella manera aunque no era suficiente. Poco después ansiaban más del otro. Lentamente, las manos de Vanitas se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Ventus, quitándole la camiseta con un simple tirón y denotando la experiencia del de pelo azabache mientras que el pobre ojiazul le miraba impresionado. El de ojos dorados sonrió de forma traviesa mientras que iba desde el cuello hasta su cadera, deslizando su lengua y marcando con chupetones ciertas zonas de la piel pálida de Ven mientras que el suspiraba sonoramente. Entonces, al notar el aliento del pelinegro sobre su ombligo a la vez que sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón de sus vaqueros, su erección incrementó ansioso por lo que le iba a ocurrir.

Por la parte de Vanitas, cada uno de los suspiros que le regalaba el otro, le impulsaban a seguir con aquello. Le arrebató los pantalones sin miramientos y después, se quitó el mismo la camiseta al notar como aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Empezó a juguetear primero con la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba, mordisqueándola con cuidado antes de deshacerse de ella, descubriendo al erección del rubio. Al principio, comenzó a masajear su miembro con delicadeza, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo. El rubio suspiraba débilmente hasta que los labios del otro se colocaron en su miembro, introduciéndoselo en la boca, momento en el cual le regaló un gemido profundo.

Cuando el joven Ventus notó la lengua alrededor de su miembro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos fue a parar a la cabeza del pelinegro, guiando el ritmo que le gustaría que marcase mientras que su cadera se moviera involuntariamente a la vez que los movimientos de Vanitas.

Era la sensación más cálida y placentera que había sentido en su vida. Cada segundo que pasaba de aquella forma, le hacía querer más.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el de ojos dorados paró y subió para mirarlo a los ojos. Volvieron a besarse como lo hacía al principio y cada vez les hacía querer más del otro. Vantus se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

- Vanitas... -Dijo serio pero temblando.- ¿P-puedo... Intentarlo yo?

El tono con el que el de ojos azules soltó la frase le coloreó entero de rojo y no pudo evitar asentir sin dudarlo. Se tumbó sobre la cama y le miró de forma lujuriosa mientras que el inexperto Ven se subía sobre él y comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello con cuidado.

- Márcame.

- P-p-pero... -Dijo muerto de vergüenza.- Tengo miedo a hacerte daño.

- Hazlo. -Dijo serio, mirándole de la misma forma.-

Ventus no pudo resistirse y obedeció la orden del pelinaranja, marcándole con un pequeño chupetón en el cuello. Después, bajó tal y como había hecho el pelinegro anteriormente y le quitó los pantalones con cuidado, tirando a la vez de sus calzoncillos y dejando ver el miembro del ojiamarillo. Comenzó a tocarlo despacio y, después de unos minutos, lamió la punta con cuidado. Poco después, se lo metió en la boca y bajó por él lentamente, intentado que nada de aquello saliera mal.

Vanitas sonreía ante los actos del rubio, mientras que algún suspiro en forma de gruñido se escapaba de sus labios, incrementando la velocidad del ojiazul.

Aquello no era algo especialmente bonito para Ven pero le gustaba la forma con la que el pelinegro le regalaba algún gemido o suspiro profundo. Entonces, cuando el rubio no se lo esperaba, el ojiamarillo lo apartó de allí y le volteó, quedándose sobre Ven. Le devoró los labios mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo del contrario, acariciando sus nalgas mientras que se preparaba para introducir un dedo dentro de él. Al fin y al cabo, debía ser cuidadoso. Aquella era la primera vez del rubio.

- ¿Estas listo? -Pronunció casi en un susurro, ansioso por continuar.-

- T-ten c-c-cuidado... -Le contestó nervioso.-

Vanitas le cogió de la cara, acariciándole las mejillas mientras que le besaba, intentando que Ven no se pusiera nervioso. Entonces, lentamente deslizó sus manos por sus muslos, sosteniendo con una de ellos su miembro mientras que lo masturbaba con delicadeza. Entonces, uno de sus dedos se introdujo sobre él, provocando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Ventus. Era doloroso, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Al poco tiempo, Vanitas introdujo otro dedo dentro de él, haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. El ojiamarillo le besó con dulzura y paró de golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo mirándole serio.-

- T-tranquilo... Sigue, por favor. -Le devolvió el beso y le mordió el labio inferior tiernamente.-

El pelinegro continuó intentando ocasionarse el menor daño posible hasta que lo creyó suficiente y se preparó para entrar en él. Le sostuvo y le colocó sobre él, mirándole fijamente antes de continuar.  
- ¿Estás listo?

El rubio asintió y, sin previo aviso, el pelinegro entró en él, al principio con algo de dificultad pero sin problemas algo más tarde. Le embistió profundamente pero con lentitud para que se acostumbrara al tamaño de su miembro. La boca de Ven se abrió un poco, soltando un gemido de sus labios.

Al principio, lo que sintió el de ojos azules fue un dolor muy intenso pero que, poco a poco, comenzó en una sensación placentera sumada a los besos que le daba el otro mientras que le tocaba a la vez.

Los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas casi simultáneamente mientras que se besaban de forma intensa, cesando solo para respirar. Se miraban fijamente, mezclando pasión y vergüenza. No querían que aquello terminase.

Entonces, el pelinegro lo cogió y lo tumbó sobre la cama, aún manteniéndose arriba, penetrándole cada vez con más fuerza. El rubio gemía cada vez más alto mientras que sus manos agarraban la ancha espalda de Vanitas, el cual estaba a punto de venirse dentro de él. A pesar de todo, aguantó algo más, justo antes de que el rubio terminase.

Ventus, en el momento en el que el pelinegro llegó, notó como la espalda de su amante se curvaba, como su esencia se derramaba en su interior. Veía las gotas de sudor cayendo desde su pelo pasando por su cara hasta su pecho, donde se perdían sin evitarlo. Era tan erótico verle de aquella manera.

Suspiraron profundamente mientras que el de ojos amarillos apoyaba su frente junto a la frente del contrario, sonriendo a la vez que cogía aire.

El de ojos azules estaba exhausto. Era la sensación más placentera de su vida pero no solo eso. Se sentía querido y protegido, pero no como le pasaba con Aqua y Terra. Sentía que nunca más volvería a quedarse solo.

Le miró con los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba muy cansado, incluso a penas podía mantenerse allí despierto. Sonrió de corazón mientras que lo cogía de la cara.

- Te quiero, Vanitas...

Entonces, el pelinegro le miró a los ojos pero él ya estaba dormido.


	7. Despertar

_**Son monos, ¿verdad? Espero que la continuación os guste y os sorprenda, porque quiero muchos reviews llenos de preguntas (?) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

PD: Os tengo que pedir perdón ya que el capítulo es más corto que el anterior, como comprenderéis. -Río.-  
PD1: Gracias por los reviews! -/w/-

**Capítulo 7: Despertar**

El despertador de Ventus sonó rotundamente antes de que fuera apagado con rapidez por el rubio, que pretendía que el pelinegro no se despertara tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo eran las siete de la mañana.

Se giró hacia el ojidorado, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, agarrándolo fuertemente. Ven sonrió. La noche anterior le hizo sentir tantas cosas que aún estaba en las nubes. Le daba mucha pena dejar allí a Vanitas, pero tenía que ir al instituto para no preocupar a nadie. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de recoger su ropa e irse al baño para darse un ducha.

Se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirándose al espejo. Tenía ojeras, el pelo revuelto, el cuello completamente morado a causa de las marcas del de ojos dorados... Era obvio lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Decidió darse una ducha, a ver si mejoraba algo. Después, preparó su desayuno y el del pelinegro, el cual dejó en el salón para que lo viera cuando se despertara.

Finalmente, salió de su casa, rumbo al cruce donde se encontraba con Aqua y Terra, los cuales le estaban esperando impacientes.

El pelinegro se despertó aquella mañana mucho más tarde que el pobre Ventus.

Se levantó con la claridad del sol. Ven se había dejado la persiana un poco abierta para que no le molestara del todo la luz, pero el de ojos dorados prefería la oscuridad completa.

A pesar de todo, se encontraba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas del rubio, revueltas a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todo olía a él, ese aroma a melón dulce que fluía por cada uno de sus poros.

El cuarto completo albergaba los recuerdos de la noche pasada, no solo por las sábanas, sino por la ropa del de pelo azabache esparcida por todas direcciones, el olor a ellos.

Cada segundo que pasaba allí era mortífero. Le hacía echar tanto de menos a Ventus que estaba a punto de salir a por él, irrumpir en su clase y devorarlo de nuevo. Incluso podía escuchar aún el eco de los gemidos y los suspiros revotando por las paredes.

Decidió vestirse y darse una ducha, aunque tampoco fue una buena idea. El champú de Ven. Iba a oler a él todo el día. Y cuando entrara por la puerta de casa lo iba a violar hasta hacerlo llorar.

Mientras, el rubio estaba en clase pero no era capaz de concentrarse en las explicaciones. Notaba cómo le ardían las marcas que le había hecho el de ojos dorados y, si recordaba aquello, todo lo demás también invadía su mente, corrompiéndolo de nuevo. Su compañera de asiento le miraba y se reía por las cara que ponía el de ojos azules.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo, Ven? -Dijo susurrando para que el profesor no los descubriera.-

- ¿Eh? -Se giró hacia ella.- N-no, nada. -Rió nervioso.-

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó atenta a la clase. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido. Las marcas de su cuello hablaban por él.

Vanitas, después de pasar unas horas más dentro del hogar del rubio, oliendo a él, decidió volver a su casa para comprobar si su tío se había marchado. No le dejó nada al de ojos azules porque pretendía pasarlo a buscar al instituto.

Salió fuera y caminó hacia el metro. La última vez tardó una hora en llegar hasta su casa y si lo hacía, no podría recoger al rubio, no podría ver su cara inocente sonriéndole...

Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y cogió el metro. Eran unas pocas paradas hasta su casa, asi que volvió a ponerse los cascos para escuchar música.

Bajó en su estación y fue caminando con cuidado hasta su casa, comprobando delicadamente si había alguien allí pero parecía ser que su tío se había marchado.

Metió la llave, entró dentro y fue hacia su cuarto, donde todo estaba revuelto. Quizás buscaba dinero, alguna joya... Pero Vanitas sabía muy bien donde ocultar todo.

Su guitarra seguía guardada en la funda, por lo que el ojiamarillo pudo suspirar tranquilo mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Entonces, Xehanort apareció tras él de una manera tan sigilosa que el pobre pelinegro solo fue testigo del golpe que le dejó inconsciente sobre el suelo, nublando su visión y cegando su mente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ven, que escuchó el timbre que indicaba su libertad. Se despidió de sus compañeros de clase y salió fuera, esperando una sorpresa por parte del pelinegro, pero allí solo estaban Aqua y Terra. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe, aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien.

Se acercó a ellos y fueron caminando hasta el cruce.

- ¿Qué tal se ha dado el día, Ven? - Preguntó Aqua con curiosidad al encontrar al rubio algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, ha sido bastante aburrido... -Afirmó mientras suspiraba.- ¿Y vosotros?

- Nos han puesto un examen para la semana que viene... -Suspiró también el moreno, que miró al rubio, el cual tenía la misma cara que él. No pudo evitar reírse.-

La verdad es que era agradable que pudiera volver a hablar con Terra con total tranquilidad. Todos sus problemas habían desaparecido de golpe; el moreno y él estaban como siempre y ahora... El pelinegro estaba con él.

Ventus estaba muy feliz. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía aquello.

Los abrazó tiernamente antes de que se separaran y salió corriendo hacia su casa, donde él creía que Vanitas le esperaba.

Entonces abrió la puerta pero allí no había nadie. Avanzó por toda la casa en su busca pero no estaba. Las únicas pistas que tenía eran que se había duchado y vestido, porque aún había vaho en el baño y su ropa ya no estaba esparcida por todas direcciones.

_¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si se ha aprovechado de mi? No, Vanitas nunca me haría algo como eso.._

La cabeza del pobre Ven no paraba de crear suposiciones cada vez peores mientras que otra parte de él las negaba.

La verdad era que desconocía casi al completo al pelinegro pero confiaba ciegamente en él. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

_A lo mejor a vuelto a su casa a por algo y luego vendrá aquí..._

Preparó comida para dos pero el de ojos dorados no volvió. Siguió esperando, intentando resolver ejercicios pero no podía poner atención en ellos.

Pasaban las horas pero no volvía. Era agobiante estar ahí dentro, sin saber nada sobre él pero... ¿Y si volvía y no le encontraba en casa?

Intentó llamarlo al móvil pero le saltaba el buzón de voz, indicándole que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Estaba empezando a angustiarse y a sentirse solo.

Entonces, llegó la hora de la cena, las doce de la noche, las dos de la mañana...

Y Vanitas no volvió aquella noche a casa de Ven.


	8. Orgullo

_**Hola a todos y a todas ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis porque este capítulo será el penúltimo... Pero vamos, que no os preocupéis, seguiré escribiendo más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo, algo nuevo ^^  
**_**  
Capítulo 8: Orgullo.**

El despertar de aquella mañana no fue ni parecido al de la mañana anterior, aunque hubiera dado todo por que se hubiera sido el mismo. No se encontró entre las sabanas revueltas con olor a melón dulce ya que ni siquiera estaba en una cama, y mucho menos, arropado.

Sus brazos, atados a uno de los radiadores de la casa y su cuerpo molido a palos. Sentía un dolor inmenso por toda la cara, punzante y arrasador. No podía abrir uno de sus ojos dorados y si dejara de luchar, se habría quedado inconsciente hacía ya varias horas.

Xehanort le miraba desde arriba, con aire de superioridad. Lo había mirado siempre así y no iba a dejar de hacerlo por las buenas.

A pesar de estar frente a él, el pelinegro intentó mirar a su alrededor para saber la hora que era en cualquier reloj del cuarto pero no encontró nada.

Su tío le dio una patada para llamar su atención en el costado pero, por orgullo, Vanitas continuó sin mirarlo. No iba a obedecer a alguien como él.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?

El hombre se alejó de él y fue hacia el cuarto del de pelo azabache, sacando del mismo su guitarra.

- Vamos a ver que tal te sienta esto...

Abrió la funda y sacó una guitarra granate brillante, la cual consiguió llamar la atención del ojidorado. Xehanort rompió a reír y la estrelló contra el suelo varias veces hasta hacerla añicos.  
A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la guitarra, Vanitas continuó mirando al suelo. No le iba a dar el placer de mostrarle ni la parte más pequeña de odio.

- Has cambiado mucho desde que no nos vemos... Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya por mucho que quieras.

El adulto de ojos amarillos le examinó con odio una vez más antes de darle una patada en el estómago con la cual dejó al pelinegro casi sin respiración. Después fue directo hacia la puerta, la cual cerró con un portazo, dejando a Vanitas encerrado dentro con la única opción de gritar para que alguien lo escuchara.

Mientras, Terra caminaba haciendo recados antes de recoger a Aqua cuando escuchó delante de él como alguien daba un portazo y, detrás de la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, numerosos insultos que no fueron atendidos.

A pesar de aquello, el ojiazul continuó caminando y terminó por cruzarse con Xehanort, el cual ni le miró a la cara.

Pasó por delante de la puerta de Vanitas y se frenó en seco al escuchar como unos gritos débiles y casi ahogados clamaban ayuda sin esperanzas.

El moreno miró hacia los lados y se aseguró de que el hombre hubiera pasado de largo para acercarse hasta la puerta, pegando la oreja sobre la madera.

- ¿Estás bien?

Vanitas reconoció la voz de Terra tras la puerta y suspiró aliviado.

- Terra, ayuda...

Habló lo más alto que pudo antes de desmayarse ya por completo, con sus últimas esperanzas puestas en Terra, el cual intentó abrir la puerta pero, como no fue capaz de hacerlo por la fuerza, tuvo que bordear toda la casa en busca de alguna ventana para poder entrar. Por suerte, entró por la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez dentro, no tuvo palabras para explicar lo que encontró. Desde muebles rotos hasta ropa, manchas de sangre y agua... Pasó por los rincones más grandes de la casa sin rastro de Vanitas hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el cuarto del pelinegro. Allí, el cuerpo inconsciente del de ojos dorados le esperaba. Se acercó a él corriendo y, al ver su rostro, casi irreconocible a causa de los innumerables golpes, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios mientras que las cadenas que le ataban a la pared le rozaban las muñecas.

Le libró de las ataduras y cargó con él, recogiendo lo que parecía lo más imprescindible para el ojidorado. Una pequeña maleta con ropa que escondía bajo la cama, su teléfono y su cartera. Después, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, evitando cualquier encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos amarillos.

Llamó a un taxi y se fueron directos al hospital. Una vez allí aclararía todo con la policía para que arrestaran al culpable.

Vanitas, en un pequeño golpe de cordura, abrió los ojos en el taxi, mirando al moreno fijamente a los ojos con la vista perdida.

- Dile a Ven que estoy bien...

Al terminar la frase, volvió a caer inconsciente.

Terra asintió mientras que le pedía al taxista rapidez para llegar al hospital.

Una vez allí, lo metieron en una habitación en la cual le trataron, impidiéndole la entrada al moreno. El ojiazul aprovechó para avisar a Aqua, ya que llegaba tarde a su cita. La informó de la situación y quedó en que vendría a verle y que de camino avisaría a Ventus.  
Así, la peliazul salió de su casa y fue directa a la del rubio, el cual seguía sentando en el sofá donde se había dormido esperando al pelinegro.  
Llamó al timbre y el ojiazul salió corriendo, esperando ver al pelinegro esperándolo, con esa media sonrisa llena de superioridad y esos ojos fríos y calculadores. Pero no fue así. El gesto de preocupación de Aqua le hizo dejar de fantasear y volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

- ¿Aqua? ¿Pasa algo? -Dijo empezando a preocuparse.-

- Ven, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿A dónde? -Continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

- Al hospital, a Vanitas le han pegado una paliza.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente y, durante segundos, se cubrieron de lágrimas que no consiguieron salir de allí. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras que se calzaba para salir. No hizo ninguna pregunta ya que no era capaz de gesticular palabra alguna.  
Salieron corriendo hacia el metro para llegar allí lo antes posible pero, al llegar, nadie les dejó entrar. Terra seguía esperando frente a la puerta, sentado en los asientos.  
Ventus recuperó la voz y comenzó a preguntar preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Terra?

- Escuché unos gritos dentro de una casa y me acerqué para comprobar si era algo grave y era él, pidiendo ayuda. Entré por una ventana y le encontré allí, atado a un radiador lleno de magulladuras, heridas y sangre. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido hacerle esto?

- No... -Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos mirando al suelo.- Hace dos días vino a mi casa corriendo por la noche y... Por lo que parecía, no podía volver a su casa.

- ¿Vive solo?

- Que yo sepa, si. Tengo entendido que ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida... -Dijo con un tono cada vez más débil, quedándose sin fuerza alguna.-

La peliazul le miró y le abrazó con delicadeza, intentando que el rubio se relajara. No sabía por lo que estaba pasando el rubio, pero la idea de que le pasara algo a él o a Terra le hacía imaginarse cómo debía sentirse en aquel momento.

- No te preocupes Ven... -Continuó la ojiazul mientras le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.-

Entonces, la puerta del de pelo azabache se abrió y un médico salió de esta, indicándoles que podían pasar.

Al entrar, el rostro de Ventus se terminó de ensombrecer. El aspecto de Vanitas era lamentable. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que era habitual; su labio estaba partido, al igual que una de sus cejas. Su mejilla derecha y su ojo estaban completamente morados, pero la hinchazón parecía haber bajado algo.

La pequeña marca que le hizo el rubio aquella noche continuaba bajo su clavícula pero era lo que menos llamaba la atención en aquel momento. Y lo que menos importaba.

El rubio salió corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo pero el pelinegro estaba inconsciente aún. Las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente de sus ojos azules sin poder evitarlo mientras que Aqua y Terra le acariciaban la espalda, intentado que se tranquilizara, pero sin obtener resultados. Decidieron dejarle solo y salir del cuarto.

Ventus no era capaz de dejar de llorar sin parar sobre el pecho de Vanitas, que entreabrió los ojos, intentado recordar que le había pasado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Le costaba mucho enfocar y escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor, por lo que tardó unos minutos en reconocer a Ven, que continuaba llorando sin parar.

- ¿Ven...? -Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras que llamaba la atención del rubio, que se levantó emocionado.-

- ¡Vanitas! -Le abrazó con fuerza mientras que el pelinegro le regañaba porque le estaba haciendo daño. A pesar de todo, estaba muy contento por verle allí, junto a él. Recordó que debía darle las gracias a Terra por sacarle de su casa.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? -Se limitó a decir el rubio preocupado.-

- … -Se limitó a cambiar de tema para relajar al rubio.- Ven... Yo te qui...

A medida que hablaba, sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta que volvió a perder el conocimiento. Ventus se tornó rojo como un tomate. Le cogió la cara con delicadeza para darle un beso en la frente, el único lugar donde no tenía ninguna herida.

Al separarse de él, entró el médico que le había atendido. Era un chico de pelo azulado y que le cubría uno de sus ojos. Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

- Hola, me llamo Ventus.

- Yo soy Zexion, el médico de Vanitas. -Dijo serio.- ¿Eres un familiar?

- No... Yo soy su... -Se volvió a poner rojo.- Su... Novio.

- ¿Sabes quién le ha podido hacer esto? -Continuó sin importarle la respuesta el ojiazul.-

- No, la verdad es que no me dijo nada... -Suspiró.- ¿Cuándo podrá salir del hospital?

- Supongo que dentro de una semana, más o menos. Está recuperándose rápido, no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo necesito que, si te enteras de algo sobre quién le ha hecho esto, avísame.

- Claro. Y gracias por todo...

Ventus se despidió de ambos antes de marcharse del cuarto e ir a buscar a Aqua y a Terra. Al fin y al cabo, ya no podía hacer nada más por él.


	9. Te espero allí

_**¡Hola a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia! Este es el último capítulo, pero no os pongáis tristes, que quizás algo nuevo comience.. -Música misteriosa.- Bueno, espero que os haga gustado desde el comienzo hasta el fin. Gracias por todos los reviews y los favoritos que me han llegado y me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Siento mucho no haberlos contestado ^^U  
¡Os quiero!  
**_  
** Capítulo 9: Te espero allí.**

La semana se hizo eterna para el pobre Ventus pero, cuando vio a Vanitas consciente y sonriéndole de nuevo de esa manera tan pervertida, sabía que todo volvería a ser como era.

Cuando salieron del hospital y se despidieron de Aqua y Terra, los dos se quedaron paseando por el lugar, respirando aire sin olor a hospital. Se sentaron sobre la hierba del extenso parque en el que fueron a parar, mirando al cielo mientras que el rubio abraza al pelinegro, que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

Estuvieron hablando acerca de lo que había pasado con su tío, quien era y por qué lo hacía y los únicos pensamientos que se cruzaron por la mente de Ventus fueron abrazar sin parar al ojidorado o ir en busca de Xehanort para dejarle las cosas claras, aunque saliera perdiendo.

Al ver el rostro de Ven, Vanitas le dio un beso para intentar tranquilizarlo. Sabía lo que le afectaba que le pasara algo. Le parecía algo asquerosamente adorable.

Entonces, todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Ven, se que lo que te voy a decir te va a resultar... Difícil.

El rostro del pequeño Ven se volvió oscuro y comenzó a notar como su corazón se desbordaba en su interior, sin poder evitarlo. Las peores opciones cruzaban rápidamente y rebotaban por su cabeza. Tragó sus miedos y sus lágrimas, que estaban a punto de brotar por sus ojos y lo miró a la cara, muerto de miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa...?

- Yo... No voy a poder seguir aquí, como comprenderás y, bueno... Respecto a nosotros... Yo... -Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.- Te quiero Ventus. No quiero que esto termine aquí, sin más... -Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo, lejos de aquí?

Todos los sentimientos más profundos por el de pelo azabache salieron de golpe a la luz, haciendo que Ventus se sintiera la persona más querida del mundo. Pero... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Debía irse de la ciudad que siempre había sido su hogar, dejar atrás a todos sus amigos e irse con el de pelo azabache?

- T-tengo que... Pensarlo. -Dijo mirando al suelo sin poder evitarlo.- ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Donde acabaríamos?

- No lo sé. Quizás todo salga bien, quizás salga mal... Hay que arriesgarse. Y si tu no vienes conmigo, me iré solo. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí.

- Te daré una respuesta pronto, ¿vale? -Le volvió a mirar a los ojos profundamente mientras que le daba un corto beso en los labios.-

- Vale... -Suspiró resignado el ojiamarillo mientras se levantaba del césped.- Pero no tardes, no puedo permitirme estar aquí mucho tiempo. Mañana, si te has decidido, te espero a las diez de la mañana en la estación del tren.

- Pero, ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche? -Se levantó y le frenó cogiéndole del brazo.-

- Tranquilo, estaré bien.

Vanitas se acercó a él y le besó como si no fuera mañana antes de irse. Ventus se quedó quieto, mientras observaba como se iba. Estaba tan confuso... Él amaba completamente al de pelo azabache pero tenía tantas cosas en la ciudad... Sus amigos, su hogar, sus recuerdos... Pero no quería dejar solo a Vanitas.

Miró su teléfono móvil para ver la hora que era y fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Salió del parque en el que se encontraba y caminó sin rumbo, mirando al suelo. Entonces, de golpe, chocó con Sora, el cual le miró sonriendo.

- Ventus~ -Dijo alegre mientras se paraba para hablar con el chico y se quedó mirándole fijamente.- ¿Estás bien? Traes una cara muy seria.

- ¿Eh? -Le miró también.- Es que... Tengo que tomar una decisión.

- ¿Decisión? -Levantó una ceja.- A todo el mundo le toca decidir alguna vez. Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. -Volvió a sonreír de corazón.-

El rubio se quedó en silencio. Sora tenía razón. Lo que más quería en aquel momento era estar con Vanitas. Suspiró aliviado y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

- Sora, muchas gracias...

- Espero que te haya servido mi ayuda. -Rió.-

Ven se despidió con él sin decirle nada más y llamó a Aqua por teléfono para saber dónde podía dar con ellos para explicarles todo lo que les estaba pasando. Quedaron en la casa del rubio, que mientras los esperaba, estaba recogiendo lo que pensaba llevarse.

Cuando llegaron la peliazul y el moreno, se sentaron en el sofá mientras que miraban lo recogida que estaba la casa, las pocas cosas que había a los alrededores. Quizás el ojiazul estuviera haciendo limpieza o algo así.

El pobre de Ven no era capaz de tranquilizarse mientras que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados. Nunca habían visto al rubio de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué pasa Ven? -Dijo Aqua bastante nerviosa.-

- Y-yo... Tengo que daros una noticia muy importante. -Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras miraba al suelo.- Y-y-yo... Voy a irme, mañana, de la ciudad.

Se hizo el completo silencio. Terra y Aqua se miraron serios.

- ¿Irte a dónde? -Sonó tajante la voz del moreno.-

- Aún no lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Con quién vas a irte? -Aqua continuó con la misma expresión.-

- Con Vanitas. Él no puede quedarse aquí... Y yo no puedo quedarme aquí si el se va. Sé que es una locura pero yo le quiero. Y no le voy a dejar marchar sin luchar. Podéis decir lo que queráis pero, no me vais a detener. -Sus ojos, según hablaba, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.- Esto... Va a ser muy duro pero... -Sollozó.- Os voy a echar de menos.

Aqua rápidamente comenzó a llorar mientras que abrazaba al pobre Ven, que gimoteaba sin parar. Terra los abrazó a ambos a pesar de que su ceño estaba fruncido. No estaba muy contento con aquello pero... Sabía que si pasa algo parecido con la peliazul, el también lo haría.

Cuando se calmaron y Terra y Aqua se marcharon, pero sin antes de advertirle todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza para que no le ocurriese nada al rubio.

Ventus cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella. Esta iba a ser la última noche que pasaría en su casa. Pasó por cada una de las habitaciones de ella hasta que llegó a su cuarto, que ya estaba vacío. Lo único que quedaba era su maleta y todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a él y vio las 2 fotos que había sobre este; una en la que aparecían Terra, Aqua y él y otra en la que aparecían sus compañeros de clase.

Al verlas, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que rápidamente rozaron por sus mejillas. Las cogió ambas y las guardó. Después se tiró sobre la cama, intentado no pensar en nada pero le era imposible. Ya había tomado una decisión y la iba a seguir hasta el final.

Cuando volvieron a abrirse sus ojos, el reloj ya marcaba las nueve. La estación no le pillaba especialmente cerca asi que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia la estación.

Mientras, Vanitas abría los ojos en el banco de al lado de la estación. Comprobó si le había robado lo que tenía y sonrió satisfecho. Nadie se pararía a mirar en el interior de sus zapatillas. Sacó su móvil y vio que quedaban quince minutos para marcharse de allí. Ya fuera con o sin Ventus, aunque prefería que fuera con él.

Se levantó del banco y se estiró, notando un leve dolor en una de sus costillas. Aún no se había recuperado del todo. Avanzó hasta la tienda más cercana para comprar bebida y comida para antes de marchar y se sentó en la parada para esperar junto a su mochila negra, donde quedaban las pocas pertenencias del pelinegro.

Entonces, Terra apareció delante de él, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- Solo he venido a decirte que cuides de él. Y que aún mantengo aquello que te dije, Vanitas.

El de ojos dorado sonrió agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de él.

Terra le miró una última vez antes de marchar. Entonces, el pelinegro le tocó el hombro.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Terra.

El moreno asintió mientras que se marchaba de allí.  
Vanitas se volvió a sentar y miró su móvil. Eran las diez y él no estaba allí.

Entonces, el autobus llegó y la gente comenzó a subir. Los ojos amarillos del pelinegro examinaron todo el lugar lleno de gente en busca del rubio pero sin obtener resultado. Cogió su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y tragó saliva, dispuesto a subir el último. Teniendo un pie dentro, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos y se giró hacia el lugar de donde venía esa voz.

Ventus se iría con él. El de ojos azules salió corriendo y subió al autobús tras el pelinegro. Cogieron asiento después de pagar y se quedaron mirándose.

No hizo falta decir nada más antes de que se besaran hasta quedarse sin aliento.


End file.
